


Raccoon & Cat

by hamaaiyaya



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom, 法版skam
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamaaiyaya/pseuds/hamaaiyaya
Summary: “Ciao~”Lucille匆匆收拾起课本，边走边装进背包，在门口和朋友道别，转身出了阶梯教室。朋友们朝着图书馆的方向走去，她则快步向反方向走去。今天基础化学的教授进度很快，她有一些地方并没有完全弄明白，“晚上得回图书馆好好查查资料，不然没法完成作业……”她有点焦急得抿了下嘴，不过，不是因为作业，是因为要去见一个人，一个另她心动又牵挂的人。........他们站在咖啡店门口吻别，天边一抹橘色的夕阳淡淡地涂在碧蓝的穹顶下面。Lucille深情地望着Eliott，企图想从那双清澈的灰蓝色的眼睛里看出些什么，又好像永远也看不透，又抓不着。





	Raccoon & Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：公共休息室一见钟情之前的周三  
> 故事：Lucille与Eliott见面，一起喝下午茶

17:20 MERCREDI

“Ciao~”Lucille匆匆收拾起课本，边走边装进背包，在门口和朋友道别，转身出了阶梯教室。

朋友们朝着图书馆的方向走去，她则快步向反方向走去。今天基础化学的教授进度很快，她有一些地方并没有完全弄明白，“晚上得回图书馆好好查查资料，不然没法完成作业……”她有点焦急得抿了下嘴，不过，不是因为作业，是因为要去见一个人，一个另她心动又牵挂的人。

绕过有着蓝色大穹顶的文艺复兴时期的建筑，一片开阔的水域泛着波光粼粼的蓝色波浪出现在前面，不远处，一座长长的石拱桥横亘在这条优雅的塞纳河支流。

Lucille继续朝着桥的方向加快了脚步，半高跟的黑色小牛皮鞋在石板路上发出清脆却不刺耳的好听的敲击声。

远远看见桥头路上一个穿姜黄色夹克的大男生俯身正开心地逗一个五六岁的小男孩，他学着动物咆哮，小男孩拿起怀里抱着的玩具恐龙和大男生互相攻击，交战正酣。

大男生的眉眼笑成了弯弯的月牙状，同样弯弯的嘴角好看地扬起，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，他故意往后退了两步，却被小男孩推倒在地，占了上风。大男孩半躺在地下开心地哈哈大笑，阳光照在他年轻的白皮肤上。

他眯着眼看到了站在旁边的Lucille，笑着站起身。

“Salut~”随意地揉了一下金棕色的头发，朝Lucille打招呼。

小男孩看到有人来了，朝自己的妈妈跑去。

“等你太无聊了，那个小男孩很可爱，对不对？”

“我们走吧~”大男生一把搂住Lucille的肩膀，朝旁边的咖啡店走去。

Lucille仰头看了一眼那完美的侧颜，低头一笑，轻轻搂住高她半头的大男生的腰间。

Lucille和男友Eliott挑了靠落地玻璃窗的座位，1月的巴黎难得看到这么灿烂的阳光，人们三三两两聚在广场、河边和露天咖啡店，享受着日光浴带来的喜乐和欢愉。

Lucille点了黑咖啡和苹果挞，Eliott点了杯卡布奇诺。红色铁艺玻璃餐桌上放着透明糖罐和插着支暗红色玫瑰的小花瓶。

Eliott拿出一支卷好烟丝的一香烟，用桌上印有咖啡店名字的火柴点着，吸了一口，递给Lucille。

“新学校怎么样？还顺利吗？”Lucille接过烟，并没有急着抽，她看了Eliott一眼，似乎若无其事地边问边把头转向窗外。

Eliott给自己也点了一支烟，慢慢地吐出烟晕，“暂时还不错……虽然没什么认识的人。每天都差不多……”

阳光透过玻璃斜洒在他们的头顶，Lucille端起咖啡小嘬了一口，看着对面Eliott在阳光下变成琥珀色的眼睛，以及长睫毛投在鼻翼的阴影。

“你得重新开始，Eliott，认识新的朋友，开始新的生活。你得忘掉以前的事，那不是你的错……”

Eliott低头抽着烟，没有说话，他顺手拉过桌上的纸巾，用勺尖蘸着咖啡在纸巾上画着什么。

自从那件事之后，每次Lucille试图去谈论这个话题的时候，Eliott总是沉默不语，这让Lucille非常焦虑。她如此地爱他，很怕他脑袋里的那根发条再次断掉。而她只能眼睁睁看着他陷入痛苦，自己却什么也不能为他做，这种彻底的无力感让她绝望之至。

“Imane也在新学校。”Eliott低头在纸巾上画着咖啡画，幽幽地冒出一句。

“Imane？……”Lucille摇了摇头，放下了手中的烟，身体向后靠在了椅背上。

生活总有你考虑不到的情况发生。 

“别担心，她什么也没说，也没有告诉任何人我们认识……”Eliott把勺子放回咖啡杯，微笑着把纸巾推到Lucille面前。

纸巾上画了一只猫，猫的尾巴和毛直直地竖起来，一副受到惊吓的样子。

“ 你现在的样子就像它……”Eliott笑嘻嘻地看着Lucille，Lucille却笑不出来。

“我知道自己在做什么。你看，我的哲学课作业得了16分!”Eliott从背包里取出一份打印纸，竖起来给Lucille看，得意地抬了抬下巴。

Lucille有些无奈撅了噘嘴，继续喝起了咖啡。

“会认识新朋友的，只是需要一些机会……你瞧！”Eliott把一张彩色广告纸从衣服口袋掏出来，在桌子上用手捋平整，“这是学校公共休息室开放的会议邀请，周五我会去参加，在那里一定会认识新的朋友……”

“公共休息室？听起来是个不错的注意。嗯……只要没有过度的酒精和大麻……对了，最近按时吃药了吗？”Lucille用叉子将一小块苹果挞放进嘴里。

Eliott故意拿起手机看了一眼，“哦，我该走了，还有一堆阅读作业要完成，我们周末见!”说着拿起杯子，一口气把剩下的咖啡喝完，起身把东西装进背包。

他们站在咖啡店门口吻别，天边一抹橘色的夕阳淡淡地涂在碧蓝的穹顶下面。Lucille深情地望着Eliott，企图想从那双清澈的灰蓝色的眼睛里看出些什么，又好像永远也看不透，又抓不着。


End file.
